


Summer Fun

by iwant_todie



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Day At The Beach, Dolphins, Fish, Fish and Chips, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as a treat, team zit gets a nice day at the beach, the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant_todie/pseuds/iwant_todie
Summary: This is a part of the hermit-kraft gift exchange! I offered to be a back up and wrote this for Anch128 on discord!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Summer Fun

“It’s so  _ hot _ . Why is it so hot all the time!” Zedaph complains, lying down on the sand.

“Well, maybe if you hopped in the water you’d feel better.” Impulse suggests, poking the englishman. 

“Yeah, the water’s great Zed!” Tango calls, neck deep in the lukewarm ocean water. Impulse and Zedaph laugh, tears springing to their eyes as they watch Tango disappear under a small wave that wouldn’t even reach Impulse’s knees if he was in the water. “Don’t laugh at my suffering!”

“If you’re suffering I’m not going to go in!” Zedaph pokes his tongue out at Tango, who disappears under another wave. 

“Maybe you should face the ocean so you don’t drown, Tango!” Impulse calls out to Tango, walking towards the water.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Tango says, swimming back to the shore. Impulse rolls his eyes, biting back a smirk as Tango dashes across the hot sand, dripping wet.

“Wait - Wait Tango don’t!” Zedaph yells, laughing as Tango picks him up, running to the ocean. “Tango!” Zedaph laughs as Tango throws him into the ocean. Impulse dives in after Zedaph, the three men laughing in the ocean water. “That was mean.”

“Was it though?” Tango scrunches up his nose, ducking under a wave as it washes over the group. “I think it was funny.”

“I’m soaking now.” Zedaph pouts jokingly, splashing Tango when he laughs. 

“How dare you splash me!” Tango gasps, shock on his face. “That’s it, this is war!”

“Impulse!” Zedaph yells, diving under the water to hide behind his friend. “Impulse help me!”

“Nope, you’re both on your own!” Impulse yells, splashing the two of them before he ducks under the water, trying to catch a fish with his hands.

The battle is short and glorious, Tango pulling Zedaph under the water before Impulse pokes Tango, sending him into a fit of giggles. Zedaph splashes Tango in retribution, though the two of them team up to beat Impulse, who misses catching a fish because of them. The three men float towards the shoreline, laughing on their backs as they let themselves catch their breaths.

“I think I won.” Zedaph says, poking Tango.

“Uh, no. I was clearly the winner there.”

“I DID IT! I CAUGHT A FISH!” Impulse interrupts them, holding a cod above his head.

“I’m pretty sure that’s just Grian” Tango says, and the group devolves into laughter, Impulse losing his cod in the process. 

The group makes their way to the shore, tired and laughing as the sun sets over the water, sea pickles lighting up the coral reefs nearby. Zedaph whistles as he cooks some fish and chips in a furnace that he brought, poking the fish every once and again to see if it's white on the inside. Tango and Impulse set up a picnic table nearby, playfully bickering as Tango teases Impulse about losing his cod.

Zedaph pulls the fish out, taking it to the table. The three men sit down, joking and eating the fish as a dolphin with a name tag around its neck jumps out of the water. Tango finishes first, looking over to the coral reef. 

“We should check that out.” He says, staring at it with large eyes.

“Tango it’s literally just outside your base.” Zedaph notes with a smirk. “Are you telling us that you haven’t explored it already?”

“Not at night! Guy’s c’mon it looks SO neat.” Tango says, smiling widely.

“Sure, I’m full anyways, how about you ‘Pulse?” Zedaph says, pushing his plate away. Impulse rolls his eyes, standing up anyways.

“It can’t hurt, can it?” Impulse smiles. The three men run towards the ocean, the sand still hot under their feet. 

They swim under the water, a conduit allowing them to breath as though they were above the waves. The stars twinkle through the waves, and small tropical fish dance around them. The coral almost glows, illuminated by the moon and the sea pickles. A pod of dolphins swim past the trio, and a school of fish hide in the coral as the dolphins pass. A clownfish hides in an anemone as Zedaph swims past, his hair floating in a halo around his head. Tango tries to swim near the dolphin with the name tag, wondering who released it.

The three men leave the water, hours later, the moon overhead and the stars lighting their path. It isn’t that hot, not at night, and they all smile. It was a good day at the beach. One of many good days, both good in the past and in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
